deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Robin VS Yu Narukami/@comment-26036704-20171201105156
(Note: I use something's a few people would argue is game mechanics but keep in mind this is my perspective on the characters it will enivitably be diffrent then yours) Yeah Basically gonna leave that note on every fight with RPG characters from now on. As a this fight specific note I'm assuming Yu has A full roster of personas and Robin has all his tomes and sword from smash. ANYWAYS First off: Strenght and durability: Honestly I think Yu has this for trading blows with the Persona 3 cast Who can fight Erebus Who can Again crush mountains according to Elizabeth. Plus Adachi who was manipulating an entire town sized place according to rise. Granted Robin is No slouch in This department Despite being mostly magic focused but Honestly Yu just takes it due to fighting stronger opponents even if it was just debatably his personas. Granted when there fights against Izanami And Grima Are also Factored in they could Arguably be more or less even in Strength, but I'd still think Yu would take it even slightly for reasons I'll cover in the versitility section. Speed: Both Can dodge magical lightning and Reletivly keep up with speedsters granted Zio spells have a bit more Evidince of being actual lightning I.E. Coming from clouds And such, but I'm gonna give Robin and his spells the benefit of the doubt and put Yu and Robin on about Even speed though I think Yu slightly takes it. Versatility: now here is the Kicker and where my Opinion on this fight is decided First off lets cover what Robin can do. Well he He mostly fights with magical tomes That do fire, Thunder' and wind damage respectively of course there's also the Dark magic tome he has in smash But I don't know if it's gonna be added So I'm gonna count it anyways. Robin also fights with a sword when his tomes are used up he usually uses his Levin sword (likely spelled wrong) a sword that uses Electircity/lightning. For healing Well he has nosfuratu the dark magic I mentioned earlier, which if it hits recovers hp for Robin. UPDATE: Robin has another tome called Blárraven I think it falls under ice but I can't be sure As for Yu? He has multiple Types of persons which can resist or be immune to damage types such as Fire, wind, and thunder. Heck Yu's first person resists one of Robins magical tomes. Yu can also use Multiple types of spells And physical moves with his persona his offensive spells including Agi, Bufu, Zio, And Garu. (Or in normal people speak Fire, Ice, Lightning, and wind) As well as Hama and Mudo Two spells centered around instant kills. His physical moves are far stronger then his Reguler sword swings have things like Poison arrows can inflict ....... Poison Shocking right? As for healing and support moves? Depending on what you give him Well he has the dia line of spells which can heal him, Tarukaja which can increase his strenght, Sukukaja which can increase his speed, And rakukaja which can increase his defenses. He also Has heat raiser which is The above spells but all at once And debilitate which is the above spells but in reverse on his enemies. And I'm pretty sure one of his personas are gonna have regenerate or invigorate 3. Which heal him and restore his SP over time Now as for Yu He has His katana Or giant long sword depending on what you give him (his strongest weapon us a double edge sword yes not a katana) which he can Channel electricity through. Honestly Yu takes versitility in spades Basically being able to well Do everything Robin can do AND BETTER. Experience and tactics, Well Robin has been through two wars and several battles and well basically decided the outcome of both of them due to his strategic brain. Yu however has help when it comes to tactics (Rise is there for a reason) So I'd give the renowned tactician the tactics advantage and the experience advantage. Though the later doesn't matter as much considering Yu was able to take on Sees a vastly more experienced group then him. My opinion on who would win?. Yu in a close match, Robin isn't helpless here But his advantages such as experience, maybe better Swordsmenship (can compete with trained individuals such as Chrom compared to Yu who's self trained) and tactics are minor compared to Yu's advantages such as better and more reliable healing, stat buffs and Debuffs as well as something I just remebered Reflective spells such as Makarakarn and tetrakarn also the obvious of making himself immune to Practically everything Robin can do. Now Sure Yu's healing and spells are reliant on SP but Robins Tomes and sword can break, Plus even if Yu does run out of SP his personas resistances and immunities still remain this is ignoring stuff like Invigorate 3 and regenerate 3 which give Yu Hp and SP back overtime while if Robins tomes break there's no way to get it back. Though this is assuming you give Yu a roster of personas to use. If it's just Izanagi and Izanagi no okami. Then I still could see Yu taking this due to Heat riser and a heavily resistant to everything persona that can restore him to full HP once. Advantages and disadvantages IMO Robin +more tactical +more experienced +more or less equal in strenght and speed. +Debatably the better swordsman -has no way to counter Tetrakarn and makarakarn -has no way to counter Yu's stat buffs and Debuffs -is esentually fighting 2 on 1 -has no way of countering Hama and Mudo -weapons can break Yu +can make himself immune to most of Robins spells +states buffs give him a stat advantage +more or less even in strenght and speed +his personas make it esentually Two on one +Hama and Mudo are instant kills +more versatile +Makarakarn and Tetrakarn +Better healing -less experienced -less tactical -possibly can't counter nosfuratu and Blárraven -Can run out of Sp